Skin
by Regina'sSass
Summary: It all began with a dare from the Saviour, little did Emma Swan expect Regina Mills to have something in store for her. Who will win? Read to find out. Rated Mature, SwanQueen! Please don't be afraid to review.
1. Just Skin

**Skin**

 **Author's note: Hi all! I hope you are all well. As promised I have written this one chapter short story for all you other SwanQueen-ers out there. Stay strong, stay true and stay amazing. I have written this with the inspiration from Rihanna's Skin. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Love, Regina'sSass x**

"I am not doing that!"

"I didn't have you down to be the type of gal to be shy, your majesty."

"Miss Swan, I am not shy but I am not going out to my apple tree topless. The neighbours will see and it is just totally undignified as Queen, well, Mayor."

Emma smirked at the once well known Evil Queen there was no way she was going to let her win this argument. The Mayor of Storybrooke now needs to understand that just because she is the leader in politics does not automatically make her the leader elsewhere. The blonde sheriff slowly takes a step forward to the tall brunette backing her slightly into the wall. Regina takes a sharp inhale of breathe and inwardly curses at herself for getting herself stuck in between the wall and the saviour. Emma gave her best mock wounded look at the words coming from the brunette's sexy lips that were currently turned up at the sides in THAT smirk. That smirk does things to the blonde that will make any ordinary woman wet. The blonde bit her bottom lip subtlety, or at least she thought she did

"Did I just see you bite your bottom lip Miss Swan? You only ever do that if you are aroused do you not?"

damn that woman. And damn her amazing body language reading skills. The blonde amused the regal brunette with her impression of a goldfish

"...how? Just...stop."

"very eloquent dear and very flattering. Close your mouth."

the blonde obliged and mentally thought to herself 'I'm surprised you want me to have it shut. I would have thought you would have wanted to me suck your nipples or something.' she smirks to herself wishing that Regina would just give in the act and just let her have her wicked way with her.

Regina had by this point managed to get in front of Emma and backs her against the wall smirking to herself and just for good measure, bites her bottom lip all the while keeping firm eye contact on the blonde. The brunette takes another couple of steps slowly closing the gap in between her, the saviour and the wall. The sound the sheriff's body makes when she clashes against the wall widens the Mayor's smirk.

"your body makes a lovely sound when it quivers under my demand Miss Swan. You should be careful about who you are taking on, you should know that I always win my points across"

Emma's eyes fluttered shut. She must be dreaming right now there is no way on God's earth that the one woman that she has dreamt about constantly, day in, day out has pinned her against the wall. The blonde's mind began to run overtime. What the hell was happening? All of this started just from daring Regina to go out and get one of her famous red apples from her tree, topless. Emma started to smirk having thought of one up on the former Queen. Her mind was quickly blurred once again at the feel of breathe against her slightly too exposed neck emitting a soft moan sneaking past the blonde's lips. Fuck. Emma's forest green orbs flashed open to be greeted with jet black where chocolate mocha used to shine. Holy fuck! Regina is horny. She is turned on. What the fuck is happening? Oh god, her breathe...

"I appreciate if you kept your eyes on me, Swan...and please do make that lovely sound again."

"W—what sound...?"

Regina rolled her eyes and gently exhaled her breathe right on Emma's pulse point in her neck making the blonde's knees go weak and as a result almost sliding down the wall.

"Mmm, that one. My little Swan, you really are responsive today aren't you?"

The saviour nodded. God responsive was a fucking understatement. She was on fire! Regina had no idea what she is doing to the already sexually frustrated Emma, or maybe she did, she has a habit of knowing when to play someone and play on their weaknesses, not that Emma would be complaining any time soon. She will if she doesn't get what she so desperately needs, and that being the ache between her legs to be eased away by the dominant brunette standing before her.

"Oh you have no idea, Miss. Mills."

Regina smirked once again her eyes going a shade darker as if that was even possible, she knew how to play Emma. All these years of them arguing, pretending to hate each other was a load of bullshit and they both knew that really. They could hardly let anyone know that they just wanted to rip each others clothes off. One more move by the brunette dominatrix and her body was flush tight against Emma's. They fitted together so nicely every single movement did things to her core. Regina looked at Emma deep in the eyes before nudging her legs open with her right knee and smiling at how easy Emma granted access. The Mayor slowly trailed her fingertips down the sheriff's sides as she reaches her jeans she innocently hooks her thumbs in her waistline and smirks playfully sensing Emma's reaction and even more so the reaction her pussy has

"Actually Miss Swan, I believe I have some idea..."

Emma cut Regina off mid-sentence with a low sexy growl as she grabs out at the regal woman's hands shoving them down her waistline moaning out loud as Regina's hand skims over her sodden panties

"Just shut the fuck up and fuck me already."

"now that is all you had to say, dear. It wasn't that hard really, was it?"

the brunette smiled as she kissed the blonde's jaw as she skimmed her thumb over the very damp lace clad sex eliciting a moan of pleasure from the sheriff and one of approval from the mayor

"Mmm, I do love how wet you are for me Saviour...tell me what you want."

Emma's mind and body was going overtime all she wants is for the mayor to fuck her into oblivion but she knew that she would not just get that without giving something back in return first. The blonde thought long and hard and the best she could given the situation. Her body reacted before her brain had chance to consider her options. A pale hand clasped tightly over olive toned skin guiding Regina's hand inside the waistband of her underwear her whole body dripping with need, want and desire.

"I just want you to put your skin upon my skin, Regina. I need to feel you, all of you, all over me. All I want, all I need, is to see, feel, mark my skin."

The mayor had no response for those brave words from the saviour, only her actions determined if what the blonde had said were good enough for her to get what she so desperately wants. With a wave of her hand and a cloud of purple smoke later appear a remote control in Regina's hands, she turned the TV off and smirked at Emma's confused look

"I don't want the TV to clash with you screaming out my little Swan."

with another wave of her hand all of Emma's clothing was removed and the brunette could not help but to mark her perfect body, putting her claim all over the blonde. Emma's moans and squeals just resulted in turning Regina on even more, especially when the mayor could smell the sweetness of the saviour's sex. She also appreciated the fact that the blonde had kept herself nicely maintained, there was nothing worse than living in the Enchanted Forest and nobody having ever used a razor. With her strength and that alone, Regina picked up the sheriff and sat her around her waist with her back pressed against the wall. She could feel the blonde quivering with need and she was not about to just disappoint her

"don't hold back, you know I like it rough, your Majesty."

that is all it took for Regina to assume permission. Those words alone from the Saviour's mouth did funny things to her own core. The brunette slowly rubbed Emma's wetness around her folds smirking at the little jolts of her hips every time she pressed against the blonde's bundle of sensitive nerves. Regina revelled in how responsive Emma really was, she pressed her body flush against her as she slowly slipped two fingers deep into her core, sliding them out fully before inserting them again. The blonde practically cried out in relief at feeling the one woman she's wanted inside her since forever actually inside her she just wanted Regina to take her, make her hers. Emma's breathe began to get more laboured and raspy as Regina increased the pace of her ministrations

"R—Regina...! D—Don't hold anything b—back. I t—trust you."

The mayor heard exactly what Emma was saying, she slowly slipped a third finger deep into her core and began mercilessly massaging her g-spot whilst her thumb did little tight circles on her swelling clit. Feeling the saviour dig her nails harshly down her back and biting at her pulse point just turned the brunette on even more. The blonde arched her back and clung desperately around Regina's shoulders as she thrust herself against the former Queen's fingers her moans and screams building frantically, desperate for release.

"Is that good dear? You are a filthy, filthy girl, Saviour."

Emma snaps her eyes open and looks deep into Regina's, her screams and moans getting more laboured. She knows she will have a hell of a hard time trying to stand up straight let alone walk when the brunette has finished with her. Emma moans loud as Regina corkscrews her fingers deep into her core, her thumb still working tight, little circles fast on her clit. The brunette can tell the blonde is close. With her spare hand the mayor presses the sheriff's nipples hard between her fingertips smirking at the scream it flows out from the blonde

"You are so tight for me Emma...I want you to look at me when you cum. If you take your eyes away from me I will punish you in ways you would not believe. Do we have a deal?"

Emma nods barely able to speak any more with the overwhelming sensations she feels coming from the magic of Regina's fingers curling up more and more inside her. The blonde locks eyes on the brunette wrapping both of her arms around her neck as she moans long and hard

"Oh Goddddd! Regina! I'm gonna..."

"Cum for me, Saviour. Soak my hand."

That is all Emma needed. The power of her release blasts Regina's fingers from inside her. Suddenly she feels something that makes her cum straight away again and even harder, when she looked down to find the resource of what she was experiencing the blonde noticed Regina with her face firmly between her thighs licking up every little drop of her sweetness. The brunette put the saviour's legs back down on the floor and transports them to her bedroom covering them both up with the duvet but not before slowly licking each and every one of her fingers clean of the blonde's essence

"you, my little Swan, sure do taste sweet, do you want to taste?"

Emma was totally blissed out not really knowing what was happening, her whole mind just swimming in a completely mess but she picked out the words "want to taste" and before she knew it she had the brunette's tongue in her mouth. The kiss was a slow, lazy dance of tongues and teeth emitting moans and gasps from both women. Emma knew which card to play next. She made the move in breaking up the kiss and as she did, the blonde sank her teeth into the brunette goddess' bottom lip giving it a little tug as she pulled away.

"You have absolutely no idea what kind of game you are playing, Swan."

"I'm not playing any your majesty...I do like you in just Skin though..."

"Shut up and come over here, Emma"

that was enough for the blonde to oblige and do as she was told, she knew she would be hurting in places she didn't know she could hurt by the time morning comes around but damn, it was totally worth every single moment.

.


	2. Surrender, Regina

**Skin – Chapter Two:**

 _ **Surrender, Regina.**_

 **Authors Note: Hi! So Skin was only meant to be a one shot but my amazing Indiana girl set up a challenge for us to write Emma's side of events. So we came up with some prompts and swapped ideas and this is what we have come up with. We hope you enjoy reading and as ever, leave reviews!**

 **Love, Regina'sSass and UnfairestOfThemAll xxx**

Emma joined the brunette in her office the next day, she ached deliciously in areas she had not thought possible. The sight of Regina in her low cut blouse, perfectly tailored skirt that rode up her thighs when she crossed her legs at her desk, dark red lipstick and the flash of white teeth contrast against said lips whenever she bit them in concentration, which Emma noted she did often. How she had never noticed that escaped her understanding.

 _What the fuck is that woman trying to do to me?_ _It should definitely be illegal to make ovaries explode_. An exasperated sigh followed by an annoyed "Miss Swan!" grounded Emma back to reality, the brunette now had a perfectly sculpted brow raised and her arms folded. _Fuck, when did that happen?_

"If you won't bother listening you can see yourself out. I have a very busy day ahead of me."

There was Emma's tell, a false appearance of concentration as her mind began sorting through any key words her ears may have trapped between them. Of course the mayor may have herself to blame for Sheriff Swans inability to listen. And maybe, just maybe she had worn this particular blouse. She may under extreme duress be coerced to confess that when she had seen Emma in the bug a button or two had been opened. Those were big maybes.

Regina sighed and dropped her arms from around her chest, "Of course you haven't. I do not know why I bother sometimes but seeing as though it is a legal obligation for me to do these things I need to ask you again. Do you need anything from the Mayor of this refined town or not?"

Where there were usually light green eyes a hint of mischievousness and a smirk there were only darker green eyes and a whole hell of a lot of mischievousness Rather than a smirk there was a full on calmness that had taken over rather rapidly as those hunger filled eyes raked slowly down the mayor from head to toe. Slowly the space between them diminished as Emma now stood behind the brunette with her body's heat causing every tiny hair on Regina's arm to come to attention as she whispered, "I only need one thing from you," skilled stress relievers that were Emma's hands massaged tight shoulders and neck with each motion draw out. It didn't end at the neck as both moved into Regina's scalp while her body betrayed her by lowered defences, "your surrender."

The blonde nibbled at the mayor's ear her fingers continued to run through brown curly strands of hair, allowing Regina to relax then give it a pull every now and then at how the usually composed woman would moan quietly. Time marched on between massages and moans. _How had the saviour bypassed three decades of defences to impact her like this?_ Regina internally cursed before the delivery of a raspy but resolute,

"Never."

An ever wider smirk was present on the sheriffs mouth as she pulled Regina's head back by the hair and pressed her lips against her neck being sure to leave her mark against otherwise pristine skin.

"I was hoping you'd say that"

The executive chair spun around so the now shocked Mayor Mills faced Sheriff Swan before being lifted in strong arms and legs placed securely around pale hips. The previously organized desk fell into a heap on the floor thanks to the good sheriff as Regina's skirt rose ever so perfectly to compliment her position on the marble desk. Mocha eyes were now hidden by arousal blown pupils. Emma delightedly freed Regina of the blouse she was sure had been worn to drive her mad with lust. Her earlier assumption was confirmed by the sight of a black and crimson lace detailed bra, a personal favourite. It struck Emma as something that had to be the vault as much as it screamed Evil Queen Era.

Pale fingers ran down olive toned skin, starting at the neck, trailing down Regina's chest and over her breasts. Emma bit her lip when Regina released a small cry as nails raked over her hardened nipples. Descent continued over ribs and slowly down to her navel, revelling in the lovely red marks that come up tainting otherwise perfect skin. Emma stopped her attack at the waistband of the mayor's skirt her hands made short work of it giving a moan of approval at the sight of it on the floor. It looked fantastic there. What caught the blondes attention next made her own core sodden with excitement and approval, she spread perfectly toned thighs and ran her hand over a bare wet sex.

"Madame Mayor! I would have thought being on your salary you could afford to buy underwear" Emma smirked pressing her thumb hard against Regina's needy clit. "I can see the headlines of the Daily Mirror now; Mayor Mills Makes A Splash."

"If you are complaining then I'll..."

Before Regina could complete that thought she was greeted to the sight of Emma kissing in an ever lower path down her body made her clamp her thighs tightly shut and bite her lip hard, drawing blood as a result _. Fucking Jesus shitting Christ, the sight alone is going to make me lose it ! Somehow Emma always got her way when it was the last thing she would expect. I should have known better-AAH!_ Thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pleasure shock from the blonde, who was now on her knees with her head in between Regina's thighs, nibbling at an already painfully sensitive bundle of nerves.

Regina's increased wetness had Emma rocking a smirk as she kissed up her slit and nibbled the apex of her thighs. A soft pink tongue slowly glided back down the brunette's heat earning a growl from the woman above her who had both hands fisted in blonde curls pushing her head closer into her pussy. Emma swirled her tongue around the enticing entrance lapping up some of the brunette's luscious scent before slipping her tongue as deep as possible making the mayor cry out in relief.

"Emma! Oh God."

Despite the bragging Regina had done Emma was the only one who knew how to work her tongue and the woman who currently served as dessert. One arm supported her weight as she leaned back but the other arm was attached to the hand tangled deep within blonde locks at a fruitless attempt to put Emma where she was so desperately craved.

One olive toned leg was pulled on the corner of the desk granting Emma more room and depth to work with. The saviour drowned herself in the sweet juices of the mayor using her newly granted ability to be buried in the depths of her lover. Her nose pressed against the pulsating clitoris as a reward the goddess above her shuddered and shook. Never once would Emma falter there was too much at stake.

"Deeper, Em-ma!"

Hips gyrated and ground Emma's face against her needy sex, she needed more depth than what Emma's amazing tongue could give her, she gave a tight pull on blonde silky hair and the blonde took it from there. Four fingers replaced a tongue, thrusted mercilessly into Regina's core, her mouth took over sucking and licking expertly over her clit which elicited a deep growl from the brunette's usually contained mouth.

"FUCK! EMMA. YES, THERE!"

There were two things that gave away how close the brunette really was, 1) her cries, the moans and pleas and 2) the delicious way her walls were beginning to tighten around Emma's four digits. If Regina ever prayed for it to slow she would be shit out of luck the sheriff, her sheriff as she occasionally called her was going to bring the climax and then some. Fingers curled both deeper and tighter as the massage of her g-spot began. The unbearable sensitivity of Regina's clitoris only grew with each suck, nibble and circle of a skilled tongue. There was only one way for this to end and Emma had sure as hell earned her reward.

"I'MGONNACUM OH FUCK YES, EMMMMMMMMA!"

Regina's walls tightened so viciously around the blondes fingers Emma could not move them but it mattered so little in contrast to what the former Queen had just done. It had been so fucking sexy, there was no way in hell she was ever going to forget. Regina collapsed in a heap frozen from pleasure. The coolness of marble against bare, heated skin felt good. Never in her life had she experienced such an intense orgasm. Let alone one that resulted in her having squirted all over the blondes face, much to the saviour's enjoyment. Emma slowly brought her love down and gently removed her fingers pulling herself up to stand before her Queen.

Emma had always wanted to see Regina do one thing and she had earned this, she grinned and pulled the brunette upright supporting her back as she presented her fingers in front of the mayor's mouth. Much to the saviour's surprise and delight the brunette kept solid eye contact despite the pleasure still tearing through her body and sucked each finger clean. Her eyes fluttered shut at how fucking good she tasted but they soon opened again to be greeted with darkened forest green and a throaty moan of approval.

"Fuck, 'Gina...I'm going to have to arrest you for being too fucking sexy."

Regina smirked the best she could given the state the blonde had worked her up in and purred in her ear.

"I surrender, Emma."


End file.
